


Neverland.

by BlueSensation_0531



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Short Drabble, idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSensation_0531/pseuds/BlueSensation_0531
Summary: Zhengkun AU || Legend says fairies are people who die early given another chance to live...





	1. Chapter 1

**I**

* * *

 

 **“** legend says fairies are people who die early given another chance to live,”

          “w-will i be a fairy mom?”

          “you already are kunkun.”

 

was the words i always remember my mom would say to me when i was younger, being teased by my classmates everytime i enter the halls as if they’ve seen an unusual creature passing by. 25 years to live the doctors said, my parents trying to deny it from me. i was only 6 when i knew about it, what could i possibly do? being bullied everyday whilst the disease that has cursed me to a measureable lifespan that seems to pass by too quickly. not until i meet my real life friend, who showed me how to live my life to the fullest. who told me i was beautiful just like how he was.

 

          [20 years ago] “h-hi i’m xukun.” i say enthusiastically one time in kindergarten, children playing with smiles on their faces, what six-year-old wouldn’t want to join the fun? living by the countryside away from civilization the small humble school surrounded by the enrapturing nature encircling it making anyone who would be there feel as if they’re in some fairytale.

          “eww get away from me!” my classmates scream running away from me, if fairytale is what you’ve imagined then i’m probably the cursed one, always being singled out, isolated from the crowd, i was like a secret, kept in a far away land forbidden to be known. water soon pools in my eyes as i ran out of the playground that day into the forest everyone was scared of. to me it was my haven away from all the criticisms my young self couldn’t take.

i sat down on the random rock hugging myself crying on a fine summer day, with birds chirping and the sun perfect shining with in rays. a sudden gust of wind, rattles the trees, replace the sound of my sobs resounding. i raise my head from the position i was in noticing a light forming before my eyes, squinting from the sudden light. and from that light formed a human like species, how do i even explain it?

it had sparkling white wings, and a smile on its face that was a bright as the sun, he looked liked a middle aged boy in an all-white ensemble with blue sparkle like accents on the ends of the clothes he was wearing.

          “what are you doing here young boy?” he speaks calmly as if he was talking to someone,

          i look around only to realize that i was the only human there scared to reply at some unusual species he only saw in the storybooks his teacher would read to them.

          “don’t be scared, i’m your friend.” he smiles trying to get closer as he siting besides me the smile not flattering from him face.

          “i-i’m xukun.” i reply with a weak smile on my face, having mixed emotions of finally someone wanted to befriend someone like me.

          “why are you crying xukun?” he asks concerned wiping the tears away from my little face,

          “they don’t l-like me.”

          “i’m here, he says, i’ll be your friend. pretty little boys like you shouldn’t be crying.” he laughs trying to lighten up the mood.

          “really? you’ll be my friend?” my naïve self replies to him once again happy like how kids normally were. as we played all afternoon until the school bell rings, signaling me to get back since my mother was going to pick me up.

          “i had fun, fairy! will you be here tomorrow?” i ask him as he guides me back to the school playground afraid that i would get lost.

          “call me zhengting, lil one. i’ll always be here waiting.” he replies smiling as he sends me off with a kiss on the forehead wishing me good luck.

and true enough the next day he was there and the day after and all the days to come he was there for me. nobody believed me when i told them about zhengting, just like how they did to me. it was only him who was there for me. telling me i was special and that i was one of a kind. he knew all my secrets, my first crush, my first heartbreak he was there to witness it all. and yet he never gave up on me.

          “say why don’t you grow up like i do?” i ask randomly, one fine spring day, it was my birthday that day. me turning fifteen he promised that i finally could climb the tree on my own.

          “i’m a fairy kunkun.” he replies sarcastically as he eats the sandwich my mom packed for the both of us. mom approves of our friendship and she’s happy i made a friend. she just told me to tell zhengting to not take me to Neverland too early or she’ll be sad. didn’t know what that meant.

years passed and i get in to college, with him sending me of that day with our friendship bracelets saying that i would pass and ace all my exams like how would. i was turning 19 slowing standing on my own two feet, fulfilling the dream i wanted.

i remember running back to the forest one winter day with a paper on my hand tears filling in my eyes.

          “ting!” i shout and he appears, a smile forming on my lips feeling comfortable in his presence.

          “how was it?” he asks not less enthusiastic as i was.

          “i p-passed!” i say freezing yet the burning passion within was nothing compared to it. as i hug the fairy out of excitement.

          “I’m so happy for you kunkun! you’re finally going to the city just as how you wished!” he replies with his face still glistening as it ever was, always perfect. enrapturing my heart-

          “you’ll come with me won’t you?” i ask waiting for a positive response, only to be followed by a silence that didn’t feel right.

          “i’m afraid i can’t kun, who’ll guard the forest if i leave?” his face still illuminating trying to motivate me who was now less excited not wanting to part from the only friend i had.

          “hey, I’ll always be with you okay?” he lifts my chin up trying to strengthen me as he always would, a reassuring smile on his face. “i’ll always be here waiting for you to comeback.”

and with that i get home packing my things setting of the next day to the city. where dreams are made true. i didn’t get sleep that night waiting for dawn as i bid my mother goodbye, not seeing her for a few years.

          “stay safe there kunkun, did you bring your medicines?” i nod,

          “don’t drink too much okay you know how that affects your health also-”

          “mom i’ll be fine, don’t worry about me, i’ll call you.” i say the her reassuringly kissing her forehead as i wave goodbye.

i check my watch checking if i still had time to see him for one last time before i set off to the city. winter was about to end that day, puddles forming and new children playing in the school playground. i get to the forest the sun striking through the tress giving off an amazing ambiance.

          “you’re still here?” a familiar voice questions me, as i see zhengting walking towards me,

          “thought i showed visit my bestfriend before i leave, you might miss me.” i tease,

          “i’m guessing it’s the other way around.” he giggles, throwing a ball of snow on me and my freshly ironed coat.

          “wow ting, very grown up of you.” i snap back as i throw him one back the forest soon being filled with our laughter.

          “see you’ll do fine.” he says laughing at me, reassuring me one last time.

          “when i comeback i’ll still be as handsome as i am now.”

          “and i be waiting for that day to come when you turn handsome.”

          “ya! i am handsome!” i chuckle as i hit him lightly, “promise me you’ll be waiting?” i speak in a serious tone now, as i get up hearing the bus nearing the stop.

          “i promise, i’ll always be here waiting.” as he puts our foreheads together in comfortable silence. “show them what you’ve got big guy.” he smiles before sending me off.

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

* * *

[present]

          “Mr. Cai Xukun?” the nurse calls me from the waiting area, gesturing me to the doctor’s clinic. i took a deep breath before knocking of the clinic’s door to enter.

          “Ah, Xukun how have you been?” the doctor asks, out of habit since i would always go for checkups.

          “fine.” i said with a small smile on my face. we all know i’m not, i thought.

          “you’re turning 26 in a few weeks, and the success rate of your surgery would be lower if you extend-”

          “it’s fine doc, i’ve made the decision of going back to my hometown for my birthday.” i say with a smile on my face reassuring him.

          “but, are you sure? this is the only place where you can get this cure xukun, and if not-”

          “i know doc, but i’m happy with what i have now, and the only thing i need right now, is to get back home. it’s been a long time.”

          “i trust you with this xukun.” hope to see you next month.

          “see you around doctor zhang.” i smile knowing that fear was in his eyes, he knew won’t get any better without that surgery.

           but there was something worth more than that.

 

~~~~~

 

          “i’m home!” i shout as i enter my house my mother being startled in the process.

          “xukun? is that you my dear? oh look how much you’ve grown!” she exclaims with happy tears coming out of her eyes,

          “yeah mom,” i chuckle as she hugs me tightly all sappy and soft.

          “happy birthday bro!” my friend ziyi says greeting me the filled with the people i love and cherish. how great it feels to be back.

          even for just one last time.

          “let’s start the party!” i say enthusiastically as loud music filled the house and laughter from family and friends filled my heart reassuring me that everything will be okay. the sun passed and the moon took its place the party ending about past 3 in the morning.

 

          “he’s waiting for you kunkun.” my mom whispers as she stands by my side, while we look at the stars, trying to deny the pain forming within me.

          “mom,” i hug her seeing her about to cry for the n-th time today,

          “you’ll be happier with him, and i’ll be happier to see you not struggling.” she whispers telling me everything will be fine. “you’ve done so much kunkun. it’s your turn to be happy now.” she continues as she gives me a coat signaling me to set off.

          “I love you, mom.” i told her as i hug her tightly for the last time before i set out of our house looking at the stars glistening as always.

 

i pass by the school i grew up in smiling, remembering the bittersweet memories made in there. i get through the forest, the birds being replaced by crickets chirping on a cold spring night. i close my coat tighter, feel weak as i walk further yet, the burning passion within me telling me to go on.

and alas i reach the place where it all started, i smile seeing the rock being untouched after the years that have passed, as if i left yesterday. i sat down as i reminisce all the events that happened in this place.

sooner or later a light appears before forming once again into the human species i believed since i was a kid.

          “look who’s back.” he says smiling, his face not changing still illuminating with beauty and peacefulness.

          “ting,” i reply back smiling as i stood up, but immediately falling back down to sit.

          “don’t force yourself too much kunkun.” i didn’t mind him,

          “you’re as beautiful as the day i met you.” i whisper my voice faltering slowly,

          “say you didn’t fail me, you are more handsome than you were-”

 

          i cut him off kissing him softly, it took him while to react, but he responded kissing back passionately. a smile forming on my face as we ended the kiss.

 

          “I love you ting,”

          “I love you too kunkun.” he replies as he bring our foreheads together,

          “Take me to Neverland with you.” I whisper with a smile as I close my eyes bringing me to eternal happiness.

 

 _“legend says fairies are people who die early given another chance to live, i’d say_   _fairies are people who give other people a chance to live.”_

**\- END-**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it!
> 
> made by @yanchenation on Twitter. Leave a kudos and a comment... Thank you!
> 
> \- For questions, suggestions/prompts for aus hmu at my cc (curiouscat) zycults.

**Author's Note:**

> made by @yanchenation on Twitter. Leave a kudos and a comment... Thank you!
> 
> \- For questions, suggestions/prompts for aus hmu at my cc (curiouscat) zycults.


End file.
